


Мануальная терапия

by Licht_Macabre



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_Macabre/pseuds/Licht_Macabre
Summary: Стив знает, что рука Баки – сплав адамантия и вибраниума, она крепится к его скелету и нагружает мышцы спины. Не сильно и не до болевых ощущений, к которым он привык в ГИДРе, но иногда Баки любит растянуться на диване. Все начинается невинно.





	Мануальная терапия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thermal Acclimation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100587) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



Все начинается невинно.  
Стив знает, что рука Баки – сплав адамантия и вибраниума, она крепится к его скелету и нагружает мышцы спины. Не сильно и не до болевых ощущений, к которым он привык в ГИДРе, но иногда Баки любит растянуться на диване. Он меняет позу через каждые десять минут примерно.  
\- Снова болит?  
Баки пожимает плечами.  
\- Дай-ка мне.  
Стив бросает несколько подушек на пол, между своих стоп, и ловит подозрительный взгляд Баки на себе. Он приглашающе хлопает по подушкам.  
\- Давай, дружище, я тебе обещаю суперсолдатские волшебные пальцы.  
Баки давится смешком, качая головой, но все же пересаживается на пол, Стиву между ног.  
Баки все еще сторонится прикосновений, Стив знает это. Рукопожатия, спарринги, боевые контакты – это все пожалуйста, но все, что сверх этого, Баки изящно избегает. Его как будто переключает. Кроме того, Стив может обнять его за плечи, и его не оттолкнут, Баки может придвинуться к нему ближе и, прикасаясь бедром, смотреть вместе кино до самой ночи. Ему кажется, что иногда Баки как будто не замечает чужих прикосновений, и поэтому садится так близко, вплотную почти, по вечерам, и слушает, как шумит Бруклин за окном.  
Стив медленно кладет ладони на плечи Баки, грея своим теплом напряженные мышцы. Тело теперь всегда горячее – и это, пожалуй, самое большое преимущество. Он начинает с трапеции, надавив большими пальцами на основание шеи, растирает вдоль линии роста волос. Из неряшливого пучка, в который теперь Баки собирает волосы, выбивается несколько прядей.  
\- Скажи, если переусердствую.  
Баки что-то ворчит в ответ.  
Сначала мышцы задеревеневшие, и Баки сидит неподвижно, с прямой спиной, и слепо таращится на мерцающий экран телевизора.  
Стив разминает пальцами всю шею и до верхушки позвоночника, продвигается по длинной линии трапеции через все плечо. Хлопковая футболка Баки помогает сильнее проработать больные места.  
Пока длится фильм, голова Баки начинает медленно склоняться, руки расслабляются и повисают, касаясь стивовых босых ног – металлическая и живая. Закончив, Стив мягко трогает его плечо.  
\- Ну вот и все, приятель.  
Баки тут же оползает, кладет голову ему на бедро. Его глаза закрыты, рот расслаблен. Блаженство.  
Стиву не хочется заставлять его подниматься, так редко удается увидеть его умиротворенным, тихим, спокойным. Так что он ловит следующую программу на Нетфликсе и откидывается назад, мягко запустив пальцы Баки в волосы и перебирая их ото лба к затылку. Тот шумно выдыхает и трется щекой о стивовы штаны, устраиваясь вздремнуть.  
Сеанс массажа повторяется еще несколько раз за пару недель. Стив бросает подушки на пол, и Баки переползает вниз, а потом засыпает, растекшись на полу, головой у Стива на коленях.  
Стив знает, то, чем они занимаются, выходит за границы дружбы, мужчины так не делают друг с другом, но Баки так долго был лишен элементарного человеческого участия, так что будь Стив неладен, если не даст ему хотя бы это. Так что он убеждает себя: ему совсем неважно, что большой и теплый Баки сидит у него в ногах и прижимается к нему, что ему нравится смотреть на его довольное лицо, и знать, что все это его рук дело. Стив говорит себе, что делает это только ради Баки. И почти верит сам себе.  
***

После особо тяжелой операции на Аляске Баки даже не дожидается, пока фильм начнется.  
\- Стив, можно… Посмотришь мое плечо?  
Он не смотрит на Стива, снова отвернувшись к экрану, и кажется, ему неловко просить. Может, боится, что Стив откажет. Это первый раз, когда Баки попросил сам, до этого Стив всегда проявлял инициативу, бросал подушки на пол и предлагал.  
И в этот раз у Стива тут же теплеет в груди от такого проявления доверия. Баки наконец чувствует уверенность, что ему можно о чем-то просить. О чем-то, что ему нравится.  
\- Конечно, Бак. Хочешь, сними свитер. Так мне будет лучше видно, что делать, хотелось бы удостовериться, что не причиняю тебе вреда.  
Баки стаскивает свитер вместе с футболкой и устраивается как обычно.  
Стив смотрит на паутину шрамов, на то место, где металл вплавляется в плоть. Это было за гранью его понимания, но Баки никому не позволил бы прикоснуться к своей спине, и уж тем более к шрамам. Как Стив и предполагал, мышцы вокруг ложа были не такими мощными.  
Если присмотреться, кожа вокруг металла выглядит шершавой, сухой, раздраженной. Стив прослеживает подушечкой пальца место соединения кожи и сплава, и Баки дрожит. Под теплой ладонью чувствуется холодный металл и нагретое плечо.  
\- Подожди-ка минутку.  
Стив бросается в ванную, на ходу ободряюще улыбаясь Баки, хватает бутылку с лосьоном из шкафчика над раковиной и быстро возвращается на диван, на свое место, помахав флакончиком.  
\- Давай попробуем, а то вдруг раздражение еще начнется.  
Баки кивает, все так же упрямо уставившись в телевизор.  
Перед тем, как начать, Стив согревает лосьон в ладонях. Рубцовая ткань теперь ощущается мягче, будто податливее, и Баки коротко и тихо вздыхает каждый раз, когда ладонь проходит по стыку кожи с металлом.  
Стив добавляет еще лосьона и разминает большие шрамы так же тщательно, как и мышцы. Хуже всего вокруг ложа. Спина вокруг него испещрена рубцами, некоторые из них плоские и едва заметные, но под руками Стив чувствует их все.  
Баки, похоже, не беспокоят прикосновения сегодня, так что Стив смелеет и усиливает нажим. Он движется от плеч к лопаткам и широчайшим спинным мышцам, мягко надавливая пальцами на ребра, и ловит ладонями его дыхание.  
Баки низко опускает голову, почти уложив подбородок себе на грудь. Пальцы с легкостью скользят по коже долгими и длинными непрерывными движениями. Стив надавливает большим пальцем под лопаткой, разглаживая кожу, и Баки стонет в голос.  
\- Порядок, дружище?  
Слышится ворчание.  
\- Да… продолжай.  
По прошествии нескольких недель Стив научился распознавать его звуки. Ворчание означало «да». Короткие вздохи означают, что Баки все нравится. Громкие стоны – значит, придется поработать на этом месте пожестче.  
И под конец Баки растекается, сладко дремлет, положив голову Стиву на бедро, плотнее прижимается к горячему телу и греется, уютно устроившись.  
\- Бак, ложись на диван, там тебе будет удобнее.  
Трясет головой.  
\- Нет.  
Стив стаскивает плед со спинки дивана и набрасывает Баки на плечи, укутывая. Он не должен мерзнуть, особенно после того, как Стив старательно разогрел закаменевшие мышцы спины. Баки снова дремлет, упершись тяжелым металлическим плечом Стиву точно между ног, и тот надеется, что в у него там нет никаких серьезных сенсорных датчиков, чтобы распознать стивову заинтересованность несколько иного рода.  
Он хотел Баки с тех пор, что страшно вспомнить, с тех самых пор, когда только узнал, что такое желание, и никогда ничего ему не говорил, достаточно было и того, что Баки был в его жизни. И теперь Стив был благодарен, что состояние Баки, кажется, начало улучшаться. Он не был эгоистом и не хотел взваливать на плечи друга еще и это, ведь ему и так каждый день приходилось сражаться в чьей-нибудь битве.  
Стив просто надеется, что Баки не станет судить его за то, что он наслаждается их уединением, да и сам Баки, кажется, никогда не возмущался, когда ему приходилось греть Стива холодными ночами, свернувшись под одним одеялом посреди выстуженной квартиры. И нетрудно представить в тишине ночной спальни те самые желанные звуки – Стив в постели с Баки, с его членом во рту, и он позволяет Стиву испробовать все мыслимые и немыслимые ласки.  
***

Стив смотрел массажные масла в интернет-магазине и не мог определиться, что купить. Все они так или иначе казались связаны с сексом. Тогда он спросил Наташу, которая только многозначительно посмотрела на него и ушла. Вернувшись через два дня, она бросила ему пакет:  
\- Иисусе, Роджерс, это, правда, последний раз.  
Стив уверен, что услышал веселье в ее голосе.  
***

Постепенно они меняют расположение, и Баки все же ложится на диван, предоставляя Стиву доступ ко всей спине, Стив остается на полу, рядом с ним. Иногда они даже забывают запустить Нетфликс. И Стиву так нравится больше, теперь ему видно лицо Баки, когда тот кладет голову на бок, чуть свешиваясь с края дивана, чтобы свободно дышать. Стиву нравится смотреть, как меняется выражение его лица – от непроницаемого и полностью неподвижного до счастливо блаженного и чуть ошалевшего от тактильного шторма.  
Масло, что принесла Наташа, легко пахнет сандаловым деревом. Оно лучше скользит и нагревается быстрее, чем лосьон. И Баки мурлычет от удовольствия, когда Стив пробует его в первый раз, с нажимом проводя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, от копчика и до загривка, вздыхает и стонет громче, чем обычно. И Стив решает не замечать, как он приподнимает задницу при движении ладоней вниз.  
В такие вечера Стив обычно забирается в свою постель, вдыхает запах сандала, оставшийся на руках, сжимает в кулаке член и старается не выдать себя, помня об обладателе суперсолдатского слуха в соседней комнате. Ему стыдно, но не слишком, чтобы прекратить. Он никому не причиняет вреда, и Баки ни о чем не догадывается.  
Сеансы массажа продолжаются, уже не особенно целомудренные – эту черту они давно пересекли – но они все еще дружеские, а не откровенно эротические. И Баки, кажется открыто получает удовольствие от такого взаимодействия. Иногда Стив просто держит руки раскрытыми ладонями на его коже, чувствуя, как он дышит, спокойно и уверенно. Это успокаивает Стива и странным образом напоминает, что Баки здесь. С ним.  
***

Как-то вечером Баки, набравшись храбрости, спрашивает:  
\- Стив, а мы можем сделать это в спальне?  
Он никогда не смотрит в глаза, когда просит, а Стив только рад поощрять любые просьбы Баки, ему адресованные. Даже если это просьба настолько тесного контакта, да еще и в кровати, что жаркие мурашки сыплются вниз живота.  
\- Ну… Конечно, Бак.  
Баки кивает счастливо и торжествующе.  
\- Я бы поспал потом.  
В этом был свой смысл. Кушетка, да и пол тоже, не были особенно удобными, чтобы подремать, расслабившись. Баки даже не стал ждать, пока Стив отключит телевизор, он сразу встает и направляется к темному дверному проему спальни. Стив все выключает, кидает подушки обратно на диван и вдруг замирает посреди гостиной как вкопанный.  
\- Стив?  
Беспокойный голос застает его врасплох, и он встряхивается. Это же для Баки. Нужно взять себя в руки. Он хватает бутылочку с маслом с журнального столика и следует за Баки в темный коридор. Тот терпеливо ждет Стива, стоя в дверях своей комнаты.  
Баки снимает футболку, оставаясь в сползших спортивных брюках, и падает на кровать лицом вниз. Он редко заправляет постель с ночи, и Стив, бывает, гадает, что нынешняя склонность к беспорядку – это своего рода протест на строгий распорядок дня Зимнего Солдата. Но, надо признаться, Стив и не возражает против смятых простыней и разворошенного одеяла, они пахнут сном и Баки, и он чувствует запах, когда усаживается верхом ему на бедра.  
Он начинает с шеи и плеч, как обычно, уделяя особое внимание шрамам вокруг металлического ложа. Баки елозит на кровати и упирается задницей прямо Стиву в промежность. Тот реагирует мгновенно, отвлекается, чувствуя, как тяжелеет член. Стив сдвигается ниже и привстает, опершись на колени, подальше от Баки, переживая, что он заметит. Но тот снова притирается бедрами и тихо скулит.  
\- Ладно-ладно. Потерпи, сейчас.  
Стив не может сдержать улыбку. Интересно, знает ли Баки, насколько хорошо Стив овладел крайне специфическим языком его тела, которым они оба пользуются только во время массажа.  
Он льет масло во впадинку на пояснице Баки и плавно ведет ладонями вверх, к затылку, возвращается и кружит возле лопаток. Крепкие, длинные и неторопливые движения вверх и вниз. Баки шумно дышит и коротко охает, трется носом о простыню, отчего длинные прядки падают ему на лицо.  
Стив разминает широчайшие мышцы всей ладонью, спускаясь почти до самых бедер, и снова возвращается наверх. Скользит большими пальцами по косым мышцам и дальше вниз к подвздошным костям, словно удерживает его обеими руками возле себя, осторожно пробирается вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Ниже.  
Стив перемещает ладони на копчик, задевая пальцами резинку спортивок. Он не сдвигается, просто круговыми движениями массирует аполлоновы ямочки на пояснице.  
\- Ниже.  
\- Ох… Бак…  
Стив чувствует, как краснее, как тяжело наливается член. Баки снова ерзает под ним и вздыхает:  
\- Ниже, Стив.  
Он подается бедрами кверху, и этот жест совершенно точно нельзя расценить иначе.  
Стив на секунду зажмуривается и сам себя уверяет, что не совершает сейчас самую большую ошибку в своей жизни. Он осторожно обхватывает пальцами широкую резинку спортивных брюк и тянет их вниз, оставляя смявшуюся мягкую ткань прямо под задницей.  
Единственное, вдруг промелькнувшее желание – уткнуться между округлых половинок и ни о чем больше не переживать. Но вместо этого Стив массирует большие ягодичные мышцы, прощупывает, где мышцы бедра соединяются и дрожат от напряжения. Баки ворчит и подкидывает задницу прямо Стиву в раскрытые ладони. Он находит болезненное место – на правом бедре, чуть ниже сочленения средних мышц – и Баки вскидывается, ему сводит ногу, Стив чувствует своим прижатым к нему коленом, как он весь напрягся.  
Баки снова поводит бедрами, и Стив возвращает руки ему на поясницу, едва надавливая и больше согревая, давая свои рукам отдых, да и передышку для Барнса. Чуть погода он скользит ниже, накрывая большими ладонями обе половинки, и снова гладит пальцами две ямочки на пояснице. Стив медленно движется вверх-вниз, опускаясь все ниже ему под задницу. С маслом движения легче, вкрадчивее.  
Стив уже готов был закончить и уйти, как Баки снова приподнимает задницу и расставляет ноги так широко, насколько позволили стянутые до бедра спортивки. Его намерения ясны.  
\- Ниже, Стив.  
Он гладит пальцами по ложбинке, будто спрашивая разрешения, и Баки стонет, длинно и громко.  
Медленно и осторожно Стив проводит большим пальцем по впадинке, едва проскальзывая внутрь, где тесно и горячо, и куда с поясницы стекает нагретое масло. Он едва касается сжатого кольца мышц и чуть надавливает, проглаживая по кругу, заставляя Баки снова заворчать и податься к нему назад.  
Большой палец проскальзывает в тело Баки на удивление легко, раскрывая плотные стенки. Они уже слишком далеко зашли, чтобы остановиться на полпути и все прекратить, и Баки, похоже, точно знает, чего хочет. А Стив… Его желание дать Баки все, о чем он попросит, слишком велико и сильно.  
Он выгибается на кровати, ластится к Стиву, хнычет и что-то неразборчиво ворчит, грызя простыню. Его горячее тело крепко обхватывает большой палец, и Стив, глядя на свои мокрые в промежности домашние штаны, теряет терпение, поймав себя на мысли, что может кончить, просто смотря, как Баки извивается под его руками.  
\- Еще.  
\- Мм… Хочешь еще один?  
\- Да, еще.  
Стив тихонько заменяет большой палец указательным и средним, и Баки тяжело охает. Он кладет свободную руку ему на влажную поясницу, поглаживая, и в тумане возбуждения пытаясь вспомнить, какие прикосновения Баки действительно нравятся. Он мягко и неторопливо двигает пальцами внутри – чуть быстрее внутрь и тягуче назад – ему хочется сводить Баки с ума, заласкать. Под подушечку пальца попадает бугорок железы, и снизу слышится приглушенный скомканным бельем вскрик, Стив видит, как прогибается спина.  
\- Боже, мать твою, Стив…  
Баки пропихивает под себя руку, в стянутые спортивки, резко и быстро, рывками, дергает свой член несколько раз. Он с отчаянием уткнулся себе в предплечье, открытый рот, из которого на каждом выдохе рвутся короткие стоны.  
Стив решает идти дальше. Глупо сворачивать все сейчас – Баки, раскрытый и потерявший остатки самообладания под его ласками, всем своим видом предлагает ему все, о чем так мечталось. Слова сорвались с языка прежде, чем он понял, о чем попросил:  
\- Господи, Бак… Можно я… Разреши мне, пожалуйста…  
Баки рычит, дрожа всем телом:  
\- Да, да, черт, Стив.  
Стив одной рукой стаскивает с него брюки до колен, не вытаскивая пальцев из мокрой задницы. Баки поднимается и подползает ближе к Стиву, так, что теперь ему видно зажатый в стальном кулаке большой темно-розовый член, с крупной головкой, из раскрытой щели которой выступают бусины влаги.  
Стив высвобождается от домашних спортивок, свой собственный член никогда не казался ему таким тяжелый. Даже тем летом, когда ему было пятнадцать, и Баки остался у него ночевать, завалившись спать полураздетым.  
Он наощупь находит в простынях масло, плещет на сложенную лодочкой ладонь и обмазывает сначала себя, потом тут же подставившегося ему под руку Баки, проталкивая масло в него пальцем. Баки в ответ только сильнее притирается, бессвязно шепча «давай же, ну скорее».  
Стив старается дышать ровнее и изо всех сил борется с желанием прижаться к блестящей спине и кончить прямо так. Баки весь трепещет от предвкушения, когда чувствует касание мокрой головки к себе, и Стив вцепляется в него крепко и голодно, притискивая в плавном движении вперед.  
\- Баки… Баки…  
Стив не узнает свой хриплый голос - столько в нем мольбы - дурея от жара и тесноты. Баки подается бедрами к нему назад, выставляясь, и Стив тут же ловит себя на мысли: а что, если он уже давно об этом просит, а Стив, болван, и не разобрал ничего. Все мысли разом улетучиваются, как только Баки сильнее толкается назад, насаживаясь, и жалобно, на выдохе, зовет его по имени.  
\- Бак, помедленнее… Я не могу… Я скоро…  
Удерживая одной рукой Баки на месте, второй Стив скользит вниз, туда, где они смыкаются друг с другом, и нежно гладит растянутый его плотью край. Баки вскрикивает, снова протяжно стонет и улыбается.  
\- Да, так хорошо, Стиви…  
И снова начинает сосредоточенно прибиваться назад, выгибать спину. Стив чувствует, как вокруг него сильнее стискиваются и вибрируют от напряжения мышцы, обхватывает бедра Баки ладонями и тормозит его движения, удерживает и замедляет, и тут же слышит сдавленные стоны и ругань из-за металлического плеча. Баки бьется в крепкой хватке и пытается вырваться.  
\- Твою же мать, Стив! Пожалуйста…!  
Стив заставляет себя двигаться медленно, ему хочется найти то местечко, прикосновение к которому вызывает сплошные вопли и сладкие задыхающиеся стоны. Ему хочется доставить Баки удовольствие, и только, все остальное может катиться к черту. Только удовольствие для Баки.  
Наконец он находит верный угол, и Баки начинает отчаянно и умоляюще вскрикивать в такт. Когда его накрывает оргазмом, он кричит в голос, затыкая себе рот стальным кулаком, зажимает Стива в себе слово тисками. И Стив отпускает себя, набирает скорость и бьется в тело Баки тяжело, сильно, ведет распластанной ладонью ему вдоль позвоночника, к плечу, и впивается пальцами в место соединения металла и плоти. На плече, на бедрах, заднице, останутся синяки, так жестко он удерживает его на месте, подтащив к себе еще ближе.  
Она валятся на скомканные простыни, пачкая их маслом, потом и спермой. Баки нежится на белье, сбивая его еще сильнее, затем поворачивается к Стиву, всем своим видом показывая, что он доволен, расслаблен, улыбается счастливо и широко. Он хватает Стива под затылок и утягивает в поцелуй.  
У Баки мягкие губы, он дразнит Стива языком, обхватив его нижнюю губу. Стив с облегчением выдыхает ему в рот, ему хочется рассказать, как он любит Баки, и он жарко целует его в ответ. Тот трется о его щеку, снова целует, в губы, в нос, в лоб, притягивает Стива ближе к себе, зарываясь носом ему в волосы.  
\- Господи боже, Роджерс, я думал, до тебя никогда не дойдет.  
Стив слышит улыбку в его голосе, так Баки дразнил его там, в их старой бруклинской грязной квартирке, и этот подначивающий тон он давно не слышал. Он обхватывает Баки за спину и тянет к себе.  
\- Это все Наташа, это она масло купила.  
\- Да, мне Паучок рассказал. Ты в курсе, что она купила тебе специальное масло?  
Стив прячет лицо у него на плече, надеясь, что Баки не заметит, как он густо удушливо краснеет, и счастливо улыбается.  
\- Тупица.  
Баки наклоняет голову и заглядывает ему в глаза. Его лицо светится нежностью и любовью.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, сопляк.


End file.
